Fading Heart
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: What could have happend to Ventus after his Heart merged with Sora's. One Shot. Wow, this is my most popular story! Its even more popular than my two ongoing stories!


**I dn't know what exactly inspired me to write this, but I did. **

**Be warned, this contains Birth By Sleep and Coded spoilers**

* * *

When Ventus has forced Vanitas out of his heart, his heart also faded away. The last thing he was aware of was of Aqua walking towards him. The next thing he knew, he heard a voice call to him. At first he was hesitant, but then he allowed himself to be drawn to the voice. There was a flash of Light, and he was in the same place as he had been when his Heart had been shattered. Only this time, the roles seemed to be somewhat reversed.

He saw a young boy who couldn't be older than 5. He drifted over to the boy, saying that he was sad, and didn't want to disappear. He asked if he could join with the boy's heart, and the boy accepted. He drifted over to the boy, and allowed himself to become one with his heart.

Over the years, Ventus slowly faded away, however he kept a shred of awareness. Through this awareness, he once again felt the Darkness. There was also another feeling he couldn't place. It felt so familiar, like someone very important to him who had disappeared. In his mind, he saw a man a few years older than him, with short brown hair, with slicked back spikes, and next to him a girl with short blue hair. He tried to reach out to them, but couldn't. He knew they were important to him, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember their names.

After a time, during which he felt himself traveling all across the worlds. As soon as this came to him, he began to wonder what the worlds were. Again, he knew they were important, but he just couldn't remember. After a time he again felt the familiar feeling that caused the images of the two people to appear in his mind. This time he was almost able to remember their names, but at the last moment, he lost them. If he could, he would have cried over his lose, however the freedom to cry as he wished had been lost. Now he could only cry when the boy did. A short time later, he felt a sudden pain that shot through what was left of his being.

After this pain left, he felt himself be drawn out of the boy, and fade away. The next thing he knew, he was reappearing in front of a large manor, and for the first time felt a sense of self return to him. Shortly after this, a man appeared out of nowhere. For the third time, he saw the two people in his mind, but he still couldn't remember their names. The man held out his hand, and in front of it, a name appeared. SORA. The letters of the name began spinning around an X and when the stopped, they formed a new name. ROXAS. As he read the name out loud, he slowly felt his presence fading again. He was going to become this boy's heart, for he lacked one.

Over the next year, he felt through the boy that he was continually around several familiar people. There was the strange man who all ways conjured the images of the two in his mind, but he had already given up on remembering their names. Then their was the red haired man who seemed so familiar. When the boy looked at him, he felt as though he could imagine the flame haired man throwing frisbees. There was also the blue haired man with the scar on his face. For some reason the image of him with shorter hair always appeared. There were others, but he couldn't remember anything about them.

After a time, he felt the boy abandon the people who made him feel like he was trying to remember something. He realized the boy was crying over the dead body of a girl who's name neither of them knew. He then felt the boy go back to the place where the others like him were, but in there way was a young man with white hair. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't place it. He watched helplessly as the boy fought the white haired man. At first he seemed to be winning, but then the white haired man took off a blind fold, and transformed. Again he got the image of the brown haired man, and the blue haired girl in him mind. After the transformation, the white haired man easily defeated the boy, and took him away.

For the next several days, he watched as the boy went lived a lie. At the end of a week, the lie fell apart, and the boy named Roxas ceased to exist as he was. He lost awareness for a moment, but then awoke within the boy he had originally merged with. After the boy woke up, and reunited with all of his friends across the worlds, they eventually encountered Roxas's kind again. As before, he felt as if he had known them before, but could barely recall anything. As time wore on, he watched from within as the boy, Sora, defeated the Organization as they called themselves. At last their was only one left. A white haired man who brought forth the images of the man and the girl once again. This time he was able to remember that they were the closest to family, but again, their names slipped away.

After the white haired man had been defeated, and Sora returned to his home world, he resigned himself to truly fade away. However before this could happen, a bottle floated ashore. In the bottle was a message that said that the journey wasn't over, and it told of three Keyblade masters before Sora. Their names were: Terra, Aqua and Ventus. When Sora read those names, it all came back to him. His name was Ventus, and his friends Terra and Aqua had done everything they could to save him. He realized with a jolt that the white haired man who Sora had fought with was in fact his friend Terra. It appeared that Vanitas was right when he said Terra was no longer Terra.

Despite this, Ventus looked forward to the future now. He knew who he was, and Aqua was waiting. Maybe, just maybe he could save her. That was what he hoped.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I wanted to give this a sad tone, but with a hopeful ending. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
